


My Knight in Shining Armor!

by PsychoPrompt



Category: Bright (2017), Bright - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Orc/Human - Freeform, Orcs, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoPrompt/pseuds/PsychoPrompt
Summary: Nick struggles with his Newfound feelings for a male co-worker. With the whole world watching, can he overcome his fears of being judged for not only being an Orc in love with a human, but also a Human Male as well?





	1. Chapter 1

Los Angels: Present day

 

That day started out pretty much the same as any other at the precinct. Officer Nick Jakoby made his way down the corridor blissfully ignorant of the kick-me sign someone had tapped to his back. When he entered the squad room Morgan walked over to where he stood and tore it of him and crumpled it up in anger.

 

“Oh nice, real mature guys!” Morgan shouted at all the other officers. “You okay?”

 

 

“Yea, I’m used to it!” He replied. “Your Morgan right?” Nick asked.

 

“Yes. Nice to meet you officer Jakoby!”

 

“Please, call me Nick!”

 

“Well Nick it’s still very nice to meet you. I have to go now I got a witness waiting for me in interview room three. See you around!” Morgan said shaking his hand. He knew Orcs were stronger and denser than most humans. But much to his surprise he had a gentile grip and rather soft hands.

 

“Not if I see you first!” Nick awkwardly added.

 

Morgan Collins was a recent addition to the police precinct. He was a skinny little waif who dressed all in black. He had very gamine like facial features, pale skin, and lavender colored eyes like Liz Taylor; who was also rumored to be half Elf! Morgan was a police sketch artist, but he also seemed to posses a talent beyond the natural. Rumor around the water cooler was that he was half elf too. Despite his best efforts to keep his psychic abilities a secret, somehow people always seemed to know. Weather it was due to his empathetic nature or the ethereal air he had about him was a mystery in itslef. 

 

A few weeks passed:

 

By now Officer ward had returned to active duty, and Morgan and Nick had become quietly friendly despite being of two different species. Morgan came into work that morning and playfully snuck up behind Officer Jakoby and placed his hands over his eyes in a peek-a-boo sort of manner, “Guess who!”

 

“Hello Morgan!” Nick said.

 

“How'd you know it was me?” Morgan asked.

 

“I could smell you coming from a mile away!”

 

“Really, what do I smell like? Good I hope!”

 

“Yea, you smell really good!”

 

“You almost make it sound like you wanna eat me!” Morgan said, making Officer Jakoby blush, if that were possible. “Anyway, here. I made you a present!” Morgan said handing him a piece of paper with an Orc sketched on it who bore an uncanny resemblance to Nick.

 

“Is that supposed to be me?” Nick asked cracking a smile: extremely flattered that any human would want to capture his likeness.

 

“What can I say? You’ve got a great face with a lot of character!”

 

“For an Orc!”

 

“For anyone! Humans are easy to sketch. But Orc, Elves, Fairies, Centaurs. That’s where the real challenge lies!” Morgan answered.

 

It was at that moment that officer ward walked in. “Yo Nick, you ready?”

 

“Yes. I’m Coming!” Nick folded the picture Morgan Drew of him neatly into his pocket, grabbed his gun and walked out the door to join his partner in their squad car!

 

Later that day as they stopped for lunch Nick and Daryl sat in the car staking out a Orc crackhouse, looking for a wanted fugitive who had previously been a member of the gang.

 

“Can I ask you something. When you met your wife, how did you know she was the one?” Nick asked.

 

“When I realized she knew me better than anyone else.” Daryl replied. “You know I could just be myself around her. There was no pretense or bullshit and we could just sit together in silence and enjoy each other's company. I had never had that with anyone before. And she would just look at me and that's when I knew… Why you asking me all this?”

 

“No reason!” Nick replied, “Just curious...”

 

“Nah man! Come on be real! you like someone, don’t you?” Daryl asked.

 

“Maybe. I don’t know...”

 

“Someone at work?" Daryl further inquired. He could tell by the look on Nick’s face that the answer was yes.

 

“Is she a Human?”

 

“Yes. _He_ is..” Nick added.

 

Daryl cracked a sly grin, as the realization of what Nick was trying to tell him dawned on him. “A guy! really?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing man. You just don’t seem the type! I mean I didn't know orcs could be gay!”

 

“It’s 2017 Daryl, It’s not just Humans who can be gay. Orcs, Elves, Centaurs…”

 

“Okay I get it. People are gay Nick!” Daryl said shutting him up!

 

The Next day at work, Nick was passing by the break room when he noticed Morgan kicking the vending machine. “There a problem?”

 

“Yea, it’s this stupid piece of shit machine! It ate my last dollar and I forgot to eat breakfast this morning and I get pretty hangry! So now I guess I’m just gonna have to fill up on coffee, and saltines. Dammit!” Morgan said angrily.

 

Nick had never seen Morgan angry before. He was cute when he was angry. Nick said nothing. He just walked into the break-room and used his orc strength to pick up the vending machine and shake it fiercely until a few dozen candy and cereal bars spilled out onto the break room floor. As well as a few bags of chips, and cookies. He then placed it back down gently. “There, now you can have breakfast, on me!”

 

“My knight in shining armor!” Morgan said giving Nick a peck on the cheek before he headed out of the breakroom. As Morgan knelt down to pick up all the things that feel out of the vending machine he looked over at Nick and added. “Hey Nick? Would you care to join me for breakfast? I don’t think I could finish all of this in one sitting and I know you Orc have a bigger appetite than us humans.”

 

Nick hesitated for a moment, then answer, “Sure!”

 

Morgan handed him a bag of mini cookies, Nicks hands lingered for a moment as their eyes met. “Your not like most humans!” Nick told him.

 

“Thanks. I’ll take that as a compliment!” Morgan replied.

 

“What I mean is, when you look at me. You don’t see me as some animal, you look at me like I’m a person!”

 

“You are a person Nick!” Morgan said, “Your a good cop and you act like more of a human being than actual humans do! And maybe you’re not the sharpest tool in the shed but your Strong, and Brave, and your sweet and your kind…”

Nick smiled, and together they sat down at the table in the break room enjoying their makeshift breakfast from their plunder of goodies from the vending machine, and drinking stale coffee out of styrofoam cups. And all through it they spoke not in words but with the briefest of glances and the smallest of gestures…

 

And while Morgan didn’t know if they would live happily ever after. He knew that this would be the first chapter in the fairytale of their lives…

 

The End

  



	2. Happily Ever After...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan Has a Dream of A possible future he could have with Nick...

Five Years Later:

 

Morgan got up early that morning. like he always did. Then he hurried downstairs to begin making breakfast for Nick and their three adopted children. Today was a big day for their two oldest. A boy Orc named Barnabas, and a little Elf girl named Sabrina who were both starting there first day of school today. While his youngest. A baby human boy named Heathcliff (The most recent addition to Morgan and Nick's little family) got the honer of spending the day with him today while nick went to work.

 

“Barnabas, Sabrina! breakfast!” He shouted, and upon hearing there domestic dad call them, they hurried downstairs. Five years ago had someone told him that this would be his life. He wouldn’t have believed him. But he loved it, the chaos of the morning rush. Sending his days as a house husband, and occasionally using his artistic talents to help the police catch and identify criminals.

 

He placed the pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs on the breakfast table as well as an assortment of syrups in the center of the breakfast table and let his darling children serve themselves while he fed the baby.

 

“Daddy Barney’s taking all the pancakes!” Sabrina cried.

 

“Barnabas Jakoby Collins! You save some pancakes for your sister!” He told his son in a firm clear tone! “Don’t be like Augustus Gloop, save some room for later!”

 

“Daddy can we watch Willy Wonka again today after I get home from school?”

 

“Again? Sabrina Ballerina You must have seen that movie more than a hundred times by now?”

 

“Please, Please, Please!” She pleaded.

 

“Okay fine!”

 

“No I wanna watch Star wars!” 

 

“There’s more than one TV in this house Barnabas, and more than one computer. You can watch it upstairs in your room!”

 

“But I wanna watch it downstairs!” Barnabas said throwing a tantrum and spilling a jar of orange carrot baby food all over his father!

 

“Shit Barnabas you got Heathcliff's breakfast all over my new shirt!”

 

It was at that moment Nick decided to come downstairs and join the others in the kitchen!

 

“Hey now what’s going on?” Nick said in his fatherly tone. 

 

“Dad, Daddy said the S-word!” Barnabas tattled.

 

“Well then I guess I’m just gonna have to bend you over my knee and spank you!” Nick teased as he brought him closer, placing a kiss on his soft lips and licking the extra baby food off his face.

 

“Please talk to our son! Once again he has yet to learn to control his own strength!”

 

Nick got down on one knee, and in his usual fatherly tone he looked Barnabas in the eye and said, “Hey Buddy, What did we talk about?”

 

“Use your words not your fists!” Barnabas repeated. 

 

Morgan excused himself and went into the laundry room. He took off his shirt and put it in the wash grabbing one of the clean ones out of the dryer. Nick joined him bouncing little Heathcliff on his him shortly after. “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yea. Nick I love our children. I swear to the old gods I do. but sometimes, they just drive me crazy. you know?”  

 

“I know!” Nick agreed. “You know maybe I could call Daryl and Sherri. Get them to take the kids for a couple of days while we go off someplace for the weekend. After all our five year anniversary is coming up!”

 

“Has it really been five years? Feels longer. God, had you told me five years ago that you and I would be living together and raising children. I wouldn’t have believed it.” Morgan told him.

 

As he finished putting all the dirty cloths in the wash, Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box that had a wedding ring inside it. When Morgan saw it tears began to swell in his eyes.

 

“I know inter-species marriage is illegal in California, but I figure we could fly out to Massachusetts  for the weekend and have a quick civil ceremony. So that way if something ever happens, you and the kids -”

 

“Yes!’ Morgan said cutting him off and bombarding his future husband with a million kisses. Tears welled in his eyes as he added. “Yes, Yes, Yes, a million times yes…”

 

Then suddenly, as it often happens to him in dreams. Morgan felt a sudden supernatural feeling overpower him. The pulling as he called it. And he was pulled from somewhere deep in a dream.

 

 -o0o-

 

Present Day:

 

Morgan woke up beside Nick who lie sleeping next to him like a sack of potatoes. He was stiff as a board and snoring like a log. He smiled and was glad that he had not awoken him. This had been there first night together. And despite a rather awkward start filled with all the sticky fumblings that come with a awkward first encounter Nick and Morgan managed to fill each other with a fantastic excitement that neither had ever experienced before. Then post-cotus they’re bodies somehow managed to meld together, the way lovers do, and they feel asleep in each others arms.

Morgan was asleep before. but his eyes were open now. And he felt like he could see forever!

 

Morgan got up out of the bed and walked downstairs into Nick’s kitchen. He felt for the light switch. When the kitchen light came on, Morgan's eye's widened in pleasant surprise when he realized Nick's kitchen was the same one from his dream. It was a feeling both familiar and strange, like looking at an old photograph of your someone taken years before you knew them. 

 

Morgan tried not to think about that as he  walked over to the sink to pour himself a glass of water.

 

Nick appeared moments later, realizing his absence. “Hey you okay? How are your holes? I didn't hurt you did I?”

 

“What? No my holes are fine. I just had a dream that's all?” Morgan told him.

 

“A bad dream?”

 

“No. In fact, I think it was a very good dream. That happens to me sometimes. When I get close to people.” Morgan took another sip of water. “Nick there’s something I have to tell you. I’m more sensitive than most people. I’m not like other people…”

 

“I know. That’s why I like you….”

 

“No I mean I’m really different. I’m hypersensitive to lights, sounds, and colors. That’s why I dress in black and wear dark sunglasses whenever I got outside. Also When people touch me sometimes it feels like pins and needles.”

 

“But you didn’t seem to mind when we were upstairs just now?”

 

“Well that’s because I saw it coming. And it was fantastic by the way but when I don’t see it coming. That’s when it bothers me. Like if you were to hold my hand in a dark movie theater and i didn’t see it coming. My natural instinct would be to pull away even though I know that's how people show affection. And I really like you and I don’t want you to think I’m cold or fridged or…”

 

“I don’t think that!” Nick told him. “Is it okay if I hold your hand right now?”

 

“Yes. I’d like that very much!”

 

Nick held Morgan’s pale hand in his, and even though they were soft as could be. They were like sandpaper stripping away the last layer of self doubt he had about him. There was an old saying about how opposites attract...

 

A human, who despite his confidence was precious and delicate like a flower. Fell in love with an Orc who had a tough exterior and could be strong for him in ways he could not. They were perfect for each other.

 

Morgan wiped away his happy tears, smiled, looked around at Nick’s under furnished kitchen. “You know this kitchen is really lacking. You should hire a decorator to come in here a glam up the place.”

 

“Why Don’t I just hire you?” Nick said

 

And the sun came up, and shined it’s golden rays through their kitchen window. Somehow Morgan had the sense that this was the beginning of their happily ever after...

 

THE END

 


End file.
